124075-costume-suggestions
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i think that chest, and those boots its the medic pvp gear 1800 rating with some gray dyes | |} ---- that looks nice, like the medic templates datamined for pvp season 2 http://bit.ly/1BP6tNq ill love the exiles get something guerrilla likish, but well the pvp weapons of season 2 seems to be guided that way and thats awesome http://imgur.com/a/4u2VL | |} ---- ---- Oh my god those Dominion sets. @.@ I wish I played Dominion... really find the Exile aesthetic so boring... blah! | |} ---- ---- You and me both. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Female or male mechari feet? The DS slinger boots cover mechari feet as do the medic pvp boots, and the engineers boots turn your feet into something else. In my opinion it looks really dumb on female mechari, if you remove the heels they still walk like they are in heels with flat feet. I'm going to open up the feels locker for a few of you, but I really want this coat for my mechari. My poor Ghost Widow, how I miss you. | |} ---- T-shirts and every thing else infected by it are in a dire need of a "Flapectomy". Why does everything need a loincloth? | |} ---- Well, that's Datascape... unfortunately, the only other boots I've found that cover my male Mechari's feet are the Highwayman boots, and... I can only equip one pair of those :( Please no more feels for me today. Long live AP33. | |} ---- Sorry. As I said in long ago coffee threads I was a beta tester for City of Villains long long ago. Played city up to the minute they closed the servers down. I had, and still have a huge nerd crush on Ghost Widow. I will refrain from causing unneeded feels in the future. | |} ---- They're good feels. I did alpha/beta testing for their mac client (DAMN YOU TRANSGAMING) and played since CoV launch... or earlier, I can't remember. I went out in Grandville, on my main Nalrok, staring up at the Arachnos Tower. I was apparently recorded as the second-to-last voice of the Virtue Server, according to a PCPowerPlay article: Ath’Zim: Virtue, I’m closing my chat window. I love you all. | |} ---- Yeah I have no idea. I couldn't say if the tshirt included a loin flap or not. I just remember that lots of early chestpieces had "logos" on it (which I honeslty thought was dumb, but hey OP wanted logo tshirts, so I figured I'd point it out.). I'm kind of like that character in one of Gibson's Blue Ant novels who has a sort of allergy to logos. | |} ---- It's so true, but this word. I'm dying. xD | |} ---- It sounds like a procedure to prevent flatulence. | |} ---- From what I've heard the WoW art team was so enamored of the Warhammer Space Marine that every piece of armor evah had to have loin cloths and ginormous shoulderpads. I've even heard they got all huffy when the feature to hide various bits got introduced. Because WoW does it everybody does it. TOR chest slot items had this in spades and they had a belt slot. At least here some pieces have avoided the addiction, sadly the t-shirt pieces have not. | |} ---- Personally I like the horizontal asymmetry. The baggy shirts could do without though, I agree. On heavy armor I love it. http://i.imgur.com/fHtAK4m.gifv | |} ---- After a year of playing warrior I recently found out how to do that animation. It just doesn't come up when you are killing stuff. | |} ---- I had no idea you could bind weapons to draw/sheathe. I have mine set to \. Looks awesome on Slingers, Warriors, Engies and Stalkers. Espers don't get anything and medics just hold their resonators. | |} ---- Makes sense. Well if they're gonna go Space Marine, at least Wildstar does it right. Have you seen the Exile Renown costume armor? Classic space marine look. Glad we've got options though. My little aurin esper doesn't wear the shoulders on the Black Hoods costume because it looks kind of dumb. | |} ---- It is also by race. The draw weapons for mordesh stalkers is oh so sassy, as is the re-holstering animation for female mordesh slingers. Those sassy sassy undead space elves. | |} ---- ---- The last thing I need as a purveyor of fart humor is to attach a fan to my Mechari's ass. | |} ---- So much this, I would love a peg leg as well! | |} ---- ---- Sold and sold. although idk about racial exclusivity. I'm still waiting on my magical girl costume for my Aurins. Gimme that fluffy skirt, carbine. gimme. Honestly, I'd love anything outside the current/most used templates of waist-length shirts, coats with 1-4 flaps, short sleeves, no sleeves or elbow-length sleeves, knee-length leggings, diaper shorts, knee boots, sock hats, and full helmets. :T | |} ---- ---- Oh of couse, no exclusivity at all, Im all about choice! Just figured that many styles would likely cover all the bases. | |} ---- Seconded a million times. I have a love of decking my characters out in cute costumes, as well as semi (actually fully) lewd outfits. Kind of hoping someday I can dress like this again. Or at least get something that looks like Drusera's robes. | |} ---- Looking at that screencap made me feel dirty. | |} ----